In a conventional cell phone, a display area for displaying an image thereon and an operating portion for carrying out operation/inputting operation are individually disposed. In the case of a folding cell phone and a sliding cell phone, the display area and the operating portion are superposed on each other when the cell phone is not used, and when the cell phone is used, the display area is turned or slid so that the display area and the operating portion are vertically lined up. The display area and the operating portion are disposed in this manner because the inputting operation by the operating portion can be easily carried out while seeing the display area.
In such a cell phone, when the cell phone is turned around from a vertical orientation to a horizontal orientation while a television picture is displayed on the display area, a display condition of the television picture can be correspondingly changed from a vertical display to a horizontal display. In this case, in addition, as the cell phone is turned around the horizontal orientation, a display condition of characters and symbols added to operation keys of the operating portion can also be changed the horizontal display.